Naomi Augustine
Ni |gender = Female |age = 15 |relationshipstatus = Single |occupation = Student |family = Mrs. Augustine(mom) Mr. Augustine(dad) Hillary Augustine(sister) Sarah Augustine(sister) |friends = Perry Sunray Kat Meyers Cecilia Ramírez Soleil Marivosa Brooklyn Hayes Rachel Rivera Alicia Hamilton James Codney |enemies = Savannah Reed Genevieve Ryan Samantha Davis Fionna Destiny The Felines Addie Tucker |romances = James Codney(crushed on by) Choco Brown(crushed on by) |goodorbad = Neutral |firstappearance = Love Notes Cocker Spaniels, why them! |lastappearance = N/A}} Personality Naomi is a tomboy, she loves to play videogames. She isn't much of a cheerleader, more of a player. Naomi loves the color blue, and loves to bake (No seriously, she is a expert at brownies!). Naomi can also sometimes be a hypocrite, as she hates people getting fur dye, when she got a makeover 2 times. The cause of her rudeness is her half-blind condition, her left eye being the non blind one. Naomi can get..a bit CRAZY when she gets very mad...nothing wrong though...right? Relationships ''Family'' 'Mr. Augustine' "Why can't you be a nicer dad? What did I ever do to you?" Naomi...well...she doesn't hate him but thinks he could be nicer. But maybe in the future he may be nice? 'Mrs. Augustine' "I'm happy you love me...I don't think dad does..." Naomi loves her mother and treats her with respect like Hillary and Sarah do, so their isn't much to say here. 'Sarah Augustine' "Doesn't ANYONE know about science?! It's a good school subject!" Sarah is Naomi's annoying little sis, Naomi HATES how Sarah can be so sassy. But Naomi still likes Sarah as a sister. 'Hillary Augustine' "So Hilly, can you get me a hot chocolate?" Naomi treats Hillary kind of like she is her maid only because Hillary is being treated like a star to everyone because Hillary is a actress. Naomi is (really) jealous so she treats Hillary like she is her maid. And Hillary obviously doesn't like it. ''Friends'' 'Perry Sunray' "I don't care if i'm blind, I can still see a little." Nami(Nami??? WAT) and Perry are BFFS. Naomi met Perry when Naomi still had blond fur. Ever since, they were best friends. 'Kat Meyers' "Why do you always have that gothy attitide, er...nothing wrong with it though!" 'Cecilia Ramírez' "I'm glad your aren't mad at me for leaving Fashon 5, you are a good friend." 'Soleil Marivosa' "Who cares about that...I don't!" 'Brooklyn Hayes' "Brooke, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you." Naomi is very sweet to Brooklyn and will do almost anything to help her. As seen in some episodes though, their relationship sometimes broke apart, but they always make up asfter a fight sometime. 'James Codney' "Uh James...I think you lost something...like...one of your devices..." James has a major crush on Naomi. But Naomi just thinks him as a friend. Though she knows about Chilly and James' relationship, she doesn't care. ''Neutral'' 'Angelina Davis' "How are you so smart?" Naomi seems to not really care about Angelina too much, but admires her smartness. 'Rachel Rivera' "God dangit Nathan...I hate him too..." Naomi acts a bit rude to Rachel, but inside, she just thinks Rachel is a sweet girl and Naomi feels bad for her. 'Alicia Hamilton' "That is a REALLY funny joke!" Alicia makes Naomi laugh a lot, so she sticks with her. But Naomi still likes Rachel better. ''Enemies'' 'Genevieve Ryan' "You suck!" When Naomi actually met Genny first, Gen said for her to go away. So Naomi claims her as her enemy. 'Savannah Reed' "I thought you were nice, hot dog." Naomi actually liked Savannah at the start, but Savvy hated her when she first met Fionna then she teased her "Blond hair" and then she ran away. From then on Naomi hated her, and seems like they will never become friends again. 'Fionna Destiny' "Why would you do that?!" Fionna and Naomi were mostly partners in projects, and they were in a group called "The Pretty Girls". Naomi started to not like Fionna and betrayed the group, as she also doesn't like the name... 'Samantha Davis' "Why do you have to be so ru- wait I don't like that song..." Samantha hated Naomi at the start because she liked Brooke, and Samantha hates Brooke. But Naomi would've been fine with Samantha if she didn't hate Naomi. 'The Felines' "At least i'm not as ugly as you three." Naomi wishes the Felines never existed, well so much for that. She seems to hate all of them. 'Addie Tucker' "I'm not loyal to you, I'm loyal to my friends, which doesn't include you!" 'Chilly' "You are fairy stupid, get it...? Ok that was a bad pun." Quotes "You big idiot! What will happen if I get suspended from school!" "I USED THE FREAKIN' CALCULATOR IDIOT!" "I'm not loyal to you, I'm loyal to my friends, which doesn't include you!" "Doesn't ANYONE know about science?! It's a good school subject!" "I don't care if i'm blind, I can still see a little." "Aww crapz! I hate that guy! He kills me EVERY DANG TIMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Trivia *Naomi is competing in BFOCD, and has not been eliminated yet. *Naomi is a competitive video gamer. She is one of the only known girl gamers in school (That isn't Brooklyn!). She made a Video Game Themes page, it can be veiwed here. *Naomi is a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. *Naomi has very sharp teeth. *Naomi has had a makeover 3 times, the first time being blond, the second time her new appearance, before all that, she was a dark brown color. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXH2AkEMLrs - Uprise by Env See Also Naomi Augustine/History Naomi Augustine/Gallery __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:ChillyCookie5's Characters Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Girls OCD Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Category:Unfinished